


Tease

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine teasing Cisco after he catches you staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“You’re staring again.” Cisco’s voice snapped you out of your daze from staring at his hands that were tinkering on something. You felt your cheeks flush slightly when you saw his own embarrassment from being under your gaze. You have a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. I like to watch you work. It’s interesting.” You gave a smile at your crush as he turned back to his project.

“Y-yeah well it’s distracting.” His brow furrowed as he tried to force himself to work under your distracting gaze. You gave a small smirk as you couldn’t help but resist the urge to tease him and make him even more flustered. Something that had seem to become a hobby of yours while waiting for him to make a move.

“I can’t help but wonder, what else your good at using your hands for.” You whispered, only just loud enough for him to make out.

You watched as he fumbled with his tools dropping them on his table. “Okay!” He pushed himself up from his desk and quickly turned towards the door to his lab, glancing back at you as his face was bright red.

“I-I-I gotta g-go and get something…from…uhhh, the cortex. A tool that Harry borrowed…well, stole, from me..and I kind-of need it and…yeah.” He flustered, crashing back into a few desks and he finally managed to escape out from under your mischievous and amused smile.

You giggled to yourself as you watched him leave, wasting no time in thinking of other ways to make him blush.


End file.
